


Summer Lovin'

by piratepickle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jean Has a Potty Mouth, Lifeguard!Marco, M/M, Nerd!Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratepickle/pseuds/piratepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirsctein is a gay nerd with acne with a part time job at a small beach shop. </p>
<p>Marco Bodt is a hot lifeguard who's pretty convinced that he's straight. </p>
<p>Oh, Jean has to dress as a lobster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate Lobsters

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is my first fanfiction (Well, the first I'm publishing) and it might suck, a lot. I got the idea from a prompt generator (see link at end!)

“Oh fuck.”

“Please.”

“No, don’t make me wear this.”

“I don’t care if it’s my job, that’s just downright embarrassing.”

"Erwin no."

Those…were my last words…well, I wish they were.

My name is Jean Kirschtein and my asshole of a boss, Erwin, just scared me into a lobster costume with the help of his boyfriend. Hi, how are ya?

So, I'm going to tell you the story of how I fell in love with a stupid freckled lifeguard, and how I came to hate lobsters with a passion

It was a nice, sunny, Saturday morning, I woke up on time, managed to beat the morning traffic to work, and get my morning dose of caffeine, which was nice. I got to work a few minutes early, which was where this takes a turn for the worse, because as soon as I walked into that little shop on the east side of the beach, there was Erwin, holding up, the most hideous thing I have ever seen. A giant, blue lobster suit. In case you haven't figured it out, our logo is a lobster, Larry the Lobster to be exact.

No don't you start thinking it's that stupid fuck from Spongebob, no, this fucker is much, much worse.

Not only is this thing a blinding shade of neon blue, it's crazy, and lopsided eyes are on like springs and wiggle around, a lot. The entire thing just looks really fucking creepy, like its something that you would see when you're on lsd, not that I would know.

And guess who had to wear it.

Me.

Okay, it's bad enough that I'm known as the pizza-faced, gay loser around here, but now I'm getting forced into a fucking lobster costume. Fucking great if I do say so myself.

Don't say that I didn't fight it either, I fought this thing well and hard, but as soon as my job was threatened, I gave in. It's not that I can't find other work, it's just, I'm pretty content here. The hours are good, the pay is decent, not to mention we're right next to the beach, so yeah. I get to stare at all the eye candy around here while people look around for whatever they really need. We carry the basics, sunscreen, sunglasses, small first aid kits that the one-armed wonder himself, Erwin puts together, even some swimsuits for those who loose them in the ocean, which surprisingly happens more often than you would think. That and we occasionally rent out surfboards for a few bucks an hour to tourists.

But, back to the lobster thing, it was fucking horrible. I mean, it was hot enough as it was outside, but adding the twenty-five pounds of two inch thick fleece and other materials did not help at all. The only thing that I was really grateful for was the fact that it hid my face. I didn't need the attention.

So here I am, waddling along the beach, holding up this stupid sign advertising our shop. I got stopped a few times by tourists to take pictures, which in reality underneath it, I was frowning and flipping off the camera. Seriously, these tourists are annoying as fuck, this place isn't event that picturesque. Its some brown sand that gets in anywhere and everywhere, and some goddamn water, well, a lot of water. Maybe a magical fucking boat in the distance.

This whole routine of waddling around, pointing to the shop, taking pictures and then some more waddling around lasted for a few hours, that is until I bumped into somebody I didn't know who would change my life.

This is when the hottest lifeguard around, Marco Bodt, walked right into me.

Okay, so it's not like I really minded being bumped into by this super hot guy that I would totally bang or whatever, it's just, this isn't really the situation I imagined, not that I fantasized about bumping into him or falling in love with him or whatever. Pffft.

The freckled god immediately apologized for bumping into me, only to laugh at the costume. "Oh hey, Larry, whatsup?" he asked playfully, putting his hands on his bare, lightly tanned hips.

I was silent for a bit, mainly because I was honestly checking him out. The guy's covered in freckles, it's actually kind of adorable. After a few minutes of being unintentionally rude with my silence, I snapped out of it to answer him in a slightly sour way. "Dying to be completely honest with you." I muttered, sighing loudly afterwards.

"Must be hot in there..." Marco chuckled, running a hand through his slightly dampened hair. "Just make sure to drink lots of water, okay Larry? I'll see you!" he mused playfully, giving my shoulder a playful pat before running off to join the rest of his overly attractive lifeguard buddies. I couldn't help but check him out as he ran off, and damn does that boy have a nice ass, I mean, you could bounce a quarter off that thing.

I stood there for a little bit, looking in the general direction of which he left to soak up the moment of being actually talked to by, in my opinion, the cutest lifeguard that patrolled the beach, only to then get back to work, definitely in a better mood than I was before. Needless to say, I left work that afternoon with a smile on my face.

Maybe being in a lobster suit wasn't entirely a bad thing...


	2. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean isn't good at swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i deleted this mainly because I was very upset with how the first attempt went. 
> 
> So here it is I guess.

Guess who's still in the fucking lobster costume?

If you guessed I, the Great Jean Kirsctein, then you would be correct. 

This upcoming Friday's actually my first anniversary with he ugly piece of shit. Okay I don't suffer more than anyone with body odor, but that thing smells like a fucking fishery, mixed with the gym. Not necessarily a pretty smell. But today, being the genius I am, I tried to get rid of the smell by spraying a spritz or two of my cologne in it, and I basically gassed myself out of it. Erwin was nice enough to give my stupid ass the rest of the day off. That old man's kindness is probably going to be the death of him. 

But since I pretty much had the day to myself and  _really_ didn't feel like going home to deal with my mom, I stayed at the beach, figured it was time that I brushed up on my swimming skills considering I was never a really strong swimmer. It's not that I didn't like swimming and I literally lived next to the ocean my entire life, it just never really interested me. Plus do you know how much stuff dies and craps in that huge ass body of water? Too many, that's the fucking answer. Nasty. 

Why the sudden urge to swim? That I really can't answer. The only way I can really describe it is kind of like a craving for something, like food. Salty food. 

So naturally I get into my lame Wal-Mart brand swim trunks and slowly force myself knee deep into the fucking water. Holy fuck is it cold. It's almost to the point where my teeth are clacking together and I'm a shivering mess. But for some reason I press on until my feet are anchoring me into the disgustingly squishy sand at the bottom and the salty sea water laps at my chin stinging the pimples that cover it. 

The water around me seems to gradually warm up, though I'm sure it's really me that's adjusting to it, but whatever who cares. 

Okay, this is going to sound really wimpy of me, but I swear to god, I felt something brush against my leg, and of course being a person who saw Jaws when they were little, immediately thought the worse and let out a yelp, only then to start attempting to out swim whatever brushed against me. And being the ever so lucky me, I eventually got dragged out farther by the ever so helpful current, which induced more panic on me. As stated before, I'm not a very strong swimmer, so in the heat of all my panicking, I started to go under. 

All the stories that I've heard about drowning are all wrong. You don't have your life flash before your eyes or anything remotely wonderful like that. There is one thing and one thing only that stays on your mind. 

Air. 

Air, you need air, and when you manage to get your head up to the point where you can breathe, it doesn't happen. Instead you get a mouthful of shitty salt water that you're forced to swallow. So naturally, yelling for help become nearly impossible, and failing your arms is nearly impossible as well considering you're using all your strength to attempt to keep you afloat, yet, you keep sinking, no matter how hard you try, you keep sinking. 

All I could think of was air, I needed it. My arms and entire body were slowly becoming weak from loss of oxygen and the struggle to keep afloat. The next thing I know, my body became limp as I was engulfed in the frigid waters and even before my vision went fuzzy and black, I swear to god, I saw freckles. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this the end for our Jean? Who knows???????
> 
> sorry for this literally taking forever. I'm lazy.
> 
> also sorry not sorry for the length, i wanted it to be short that and i really wasn't paying any attention to the length. soooo yeaaaaah. feel free to hate me.


	3. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a freckled angel sent down by god himself. 
> 
> More characters appear, yay.
> 
> Jean is still a dumbass who can't flirt for the life of him.

Today, I learned that drowning was indeed a shitty experience that I really wouldn't recommend to anyone else. Not only does it suck, but if you're lucky enough for someone to actually notice your dumbass drowning and rescue you, there's also the afterward embarrassment that you drowned and apparently can't fucking swim. Well, at least that was my experience. 

For me, personally for those who were wondering, if not I'm going to share it with you anyways, drowning happened in a few stages. The first of them being the initial shock that "Hey, you're drowning", the second is the onset panic that shortly and quickly arrives afterwards. The third stage is probably the worst, your body, (I'm guessing, I'm not a fucking doctor) starts shutting down due to the lack of oxygen, your arms and legs get weak from failing to get you above water. The last stage, isn't great, but the nice part is you don't remember. You black out and die, or are resuscitated if you're lucky and a lifeguard, or some random badass sees you. For myself however, I saw something before everything went black. Freckles.

Whom these freckles belonged to? I had no idea. Maybe a guardian angel perhaps?

I did, sadly, have a good idea of whom these freckles belonged to, and I personally didn't like this idea at all. Not. At. All. 

* * *

The next thing I do remember after the entire blackout and slight glimpse of freckles, was a pain in my chest and lungs, that and the fact that I was coughing up water, or maybe blood whichever it was, it didn't feel good. 

"Easy there," squeaked a feminine voice to the right of me, "Take it easy..." I felt her hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Fuck..." I mumbled, my voice cracking in a very unsettling way.

"Can you remember anything?" asked the female voice, "Your name? Where you are?" Her voice was soft and almost melodic, a good word to describe it would be beautiful. Was she my rescuer?

"Jean..." I forced out in an unattractive and airy voice that never once had past my lips before.

I started to slowly force my eyelids open, which was a mistake, I was assaulted by the harsh light of the sun, I groaned in protest. I had to squint just to see anything remotely close to me. 

"It's nice to meet you Jean, I'm Christa..." The girl said with a soft smile, she was as pretty as her voice. Her hair a pretty shade of blonde and her eyes as blue as the ocean next to us. 

I slowly started to look around and take in my surroundings, I was at the shitty beach still, Christa, a lifeguard was sitting on her knees next to me. "Are...." I started, but I had to clear my throat, "Are you the one who saved me?" I forced out, looking at her.

"No...your rescuer ran to go call an ambulance." she hummed before reaching up and brushing some of my hair away from my face. If I wasn't as gay as Richard Simmons, okay well, not  _that_ gay, but pretty gay, I would've fallen in love with her right there. Her statement on the other hand, instantly made me nervous, was it who I thought it was? I hoped to god it wasn't. How embarrassing, our first real encounter out of the lobster suit ending up like this. Well, I guess it is better than not having an encounter at all...Wait, if he who shall not be named is my savior...does that mean...mouth to mouth? I'm sure I was a bright red mess at the thought. 

I slowly forced myself up to a sitting position, which freaked Christa out, she protested and tried to get me to lay down once again, I being the stubborn ass that I am, did it anyway. "I don't need a damn am-" I was interrupted by a small fit of coughing, "Ambulance." 

My statement made Christa sigh a bit, "Take it easy will you? You might end up hurting yourself even more." she squeaked in a nervous, but also slightly demanding tone, I later learned that it was one of her first days on the job. I didn't say anything and neither did she. 

After a few moments, our awkward silence was interrupted by the screams of the ambulance's sirens. "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath, sure I felt like shit but was this really necessary?

Christa was immediately to her feet, waving her arms to signal where we are. I refused to even look up from my lap, I was so embarrassed, the beach was pretty empty today thank god, the last thing I needed was a crowd around me.  The EMT's soon showed up, and with them, my biggest fear had come true. I was right, the one who rescued me was Marco Fucking Bodt. 

There he stood, a worried face drawn across his freckled features, his dark locks were still a bit wet and clinging to his forehead, he did seemed a bit relieved to see that I was awake and at least conscious. The EMT's insisted that I go to the hospital to get x-rays and whatever to make sure that I was okay and that there was no internal or brain damage. I didn't like the idea, but I agreed none the less. 

Marco, being my savior insisted that he tag along like I was his responsibility or something, I mean, I didn't mind it all that much. 

* * *

The ride to the hospital wasn't pleasant, the EMT's put one of those oxygen tubes on me (which tickled my nose like a mother fucker). Everyone was generally quiet for the most part other than the EMT's asking the basic questions such as "What's your name?" "Do you remember what happened to you?".

Once we were at the hospital, I was calmly moved to a small curtained area where I relaxed until the doctor came. Marco stayed with me, which I still didn't understand. He didn't say a word during the entire thing except a few words to EMTs. 

"Why are you even here...." I eventually asked the freckled boy who's hair and bright red, lifeguard swim trunks were still wet. "I mean, you didn't have to stick with me the entire time you know." I was blunt with my words, I just hoped I didn't come off as rude to him. 

Marco, who was lost in thought, looked up at me like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked politely before letting a small smile grace his lips. God damn that smile was perfect, even though it was small. I was screaming internally at how perfect this freckled Jesus was. 

"It's cool...I'm just curious, why are you sticking around with me? You could've let the EMTs just take me and you could've been on your merry way." I asked softly and a bit bluntly. 

"Oh..." Marco started, his face instantly showing a bit of frustration, "Well, I would feel bad if I just saved your life and just let you go, not knowing what happened to you. I guess I kinda feel a bit of responsibility to make sure you're alright!" Marco sat up a bit straighter at the end of his sentence because he was feeling a bit dignified, which honestly made him a bit cuter in my eyes. 

Our conversation was cut short when, what I then assumed to be my doctor then, walked in. He was a bald, elderly man, but he clearly still had a lot of life in him. "Hello, Jean Kirstein is it?" he pronounced my name wrong, I cringed a bit when the sound hit me. I am not a clothing item. 

"It's Jsh-an, French." I corrected him in the most polite way possible, and I even gave a small smile at the end. 

"My bad," he chuckled, "Jean, so what exactly happened..." he first corrected himself, before looking down at his clipboard. "You drowned, jeez." He shook his head and gave a pitiful sigh. "That really sucks...how long were you under? Do you know?" The doctor looked over to me, then over to Marco and then back to me. I looked at Marco for the answer, I had no idea about anything. 

The ball of freckles looked up at the doctor with a kind smile, "I believe about three minutes, I had saw him get swept out and went out after him. He was pretty far out, I was glad I got to him when I did. I did perform CPR for about thirty seconds before he came back to us. I'd have to say Jean here was pretty lucky." Marco gave a soft hum as he looked over to me, and then back to the doctor. 

He was so goddamn beautiful when he smiled, I wish I could see that smile more often and I really wish he'd be smiling about me more often. 

The doctor smiled and nodded as Marco spoke, "We should check for any broken ribs, or anything. I'll schedule a x-ray and an MRI." and with those words the doctor was gone as fast as he came to us. 

"My mom is going to kill me..." I groaned, sinking back into the pillows behind me. The medical bills were going to be insane. Wait, did she even know I was here? 

"Hey, Marco...do you know if my mom knows I'm here?" I asked innocently, I could feel my nerves transferring into my voice. 

Marco only smiled and nodded, "We contacted her and she'll be here as soon as she gets off work." he hummed, leaning back into the cheap metal chair that was seated next to the hospital bed I was in.

I was still a bit wet, and only now became self conscious of the fact that I was shirtless and very, very aware of my piercings...nipple piercings that is. I got them on a dare. I didn't really want to get them, but I couldn't back down. I slowly moved my arms to cover my nipples, piercings and all. Marco, the lucky duck had his adorable little "Jinae Lifeguard" hoodie on him. 

Marco was quiet for a bit as he stared down at the cheap linoleum floor beneath us, in fact everything about this hospital screamed cheap. It smelled cheap, even the staff and the people here looked cheap. I'm not rich or anything, but this, this was annoying. 

"Are you cold at all?" Marco's voice broke through my train of thought, he must've thought me covering up was me being cold. 

"I'm not really...but now that you-" I was cut off by a hoodie to the face. Wait, did Freckled Jesus himself just give me his hoodie? I could feel my face turning bright red, "Oh...thanks man." I quickly put it on, it was still warm from him. The smell was amazing, it was a mix of sandalwood, sea water and his natural musk, which actually had a few sweet undertones to it, but whatever it was, it smelled damn good. I had to restrain my self from just burying my nose in it like  some love struck pre-teen girl. 

Marco leaned back in the metal chair with a creak, which caused a giggle to slip past his lips, which in turn caused me to smile and giggle a bit with him. 

"I feel stupid and rude for not saying this, but thanks for everything, I probably wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you...I guess I kinda owe you my life..." I hummed a bit before running a hand through my hair to at least attempt to make it look decent, I'm sure it didn't help though. I almost died, I didn't think I was supposed to look fabulous.

He looked up at me with a bit of a confused then a really happy, grateful expression, "Nah man, it was nothing really. All in a day's work." he laughed with a bright smile that made his nose scrunch up a bit, making some of his freckles look like one big freckle. His smile was contagious and the next thing I know I was smiling right there along with him.

"You're too humble." I added with my famous goofy smile.

Marco just waved his hand and mumbled out a "Nahhhhhh".

"See too humble!" I pointed out, another smile was slowly making its way slowly onto my face. It was honestly hard as hell not to smile around this guy. He radiated happiness and it was like it was physically and mentally impossible to be sad around him. He was literally a walking, freckled, ball of sunshine.   

"So, Marco....what made you get into life-er-guarding?" I asked stupidly, more or less just to keep the conversation going. 

"Well," he started, "I dunno, I mean we barely get paid anything, and we more or less just sit there and tell kids not to throw sand at each other or to leave the crabs alone. I guess I joined the lifeguards for events like today. It's almost....euphoric, yeah that's the word, euphoric knowing that you saved another person's life, they're still living because you managed to do something amazing...." Marco blushed a bit, "I feel really cocky saying that, but it's true. I like knowing that I helped another person's life, like your's, Jean." Marco ended his little speech with a heartwarming smile. 

"Damn, that's a deeper answer than I was expecting." I deadpanned, looking at him in disbelief. "I honestly thought you would be in it for the girls, I know that's what I would doo..." I lied. 

Marco just laughed and shook his head, "I don't really pay any attention to the girls here, more or less, they're too busy paying attention to me." he snickered before leaning forward onto his knees. "What about you Jean? What do you do?" he asked in a polite manner, did he actually take interest in what I did or was he just being polite?

Either way I was going to answer him, but we were so rudely interrupted by a very unkempt nurse. "Jean?" she mispronounced my name, I cringed, but before I could correct her she walked in with two other male nurses, "Come on kiddo, you got an MRI to get to." 

"Uh....okay?" I acknowledged the nurses with a confused manner, I heard the doctor say something about an MRI but did my insurance even cover those? I looked back at Marco, who seemed just as disappointed as me that our conversation was so rudely cut off. 

"Young man, would you be a dear and go wait for your boyfriend in the lobby?" the nurse asked Marco. 

Upon hearing the word 'boyfriend', Marco's freckled face flared up into a bright shade of tomato red, "H-He's not my boyfriend?" I heard him squeak out as I was hauled away in a wheelchair. 

My face was just as red, I mean as much as I would love for the Freckled one to be my better half, it was just an dream, plus Marco was straight? Was he?

Marco nodded though and gathered his things,a worn down, black leather wallet and his phone. I was soon hauled away towards the MRI, which was going to be my first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry guys, a lot has happened and I have just been stumped with whole story and well it took a little over a year to finally get back in the swing of things. Thank you all who actually read this. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thank you for putting up with my short, bullcrap story. I have no idea if I'll continue this or not. Depends on how many hits this gets or whatever. 
> 
> As promised link to prompt generator!: http://funvee.tumblr.com/prompts
> 
> oh and if you guys want to point out any typos or anything, hit me up on my lame tumblr: http://piratepickle.tumblr.com


End file.
